Let $f(x) = ax^7 + bx^3 + cx - 5.$  If $f(-7) = 7,$ then find $f(7).$
Note that
\begin{align*}
f(x) + f(-x) &= (ax^7 + bx^3 + cx - 5) + (a(-x)^7 + b(-x)^3 + c(-x) - 5) \\
&= (ax^7 + bx^3 + cx - 5) + (-ax^7 - bx^3 - cx - 5) \\
&= -10.
\end{align*}In particular, $f(7) + f(-7) = -10,$ so $f(7) = -10 - f(-7) = \boxed{-17}.$